Shadowmaster Chronicles
Shadowmaster Chronicles (Or "SC") is a Single-Player RPG created by DarkSunDuelist. It was the first game he created (technically, as DSDome was completed first, but SC was designed and production started first). Conception SC was created originally as a massive Crossover Fanfiction with the concept of "Hey, let's take all this crap and toss one person into all of it, and see what happens". After awhile, production of the story went down for awhile, due to lack of popularity. Some slight popularity for it flared up after DSD moved to Ohio, and one of DSD's friends contemplated that it "would make a better game than a book", and thus the game was born. Originally designed for IRC gameplay, the game is being slowly remade as a series of games using the RPGMaker VX Program. The first game of the second volume is expected to be finished by sometime in August 2010. Gameplay Volume I (IRC Only) Volume I is a basic game system that uses the DSDome V8's AURA Battle Engine. The player is capable of basic actions on the field, including running, jumping, swimming, climbing, and some basic freerunning (Only after the Half-Demon Chronicles). Enemies are encountered and fought in RealTime on the same Overworld as main navigation is, although players are restricted to the area of combat until they defeat the enemy, or use the "Flee" ability after acquiring it. Volume II IRC Version Volume II features an upgrade to the features of Volume I, as well as the new ability to switch the controlled player in Mid-Combat. Players are no longer restricted to the area of enemy encounters when in combat (outside of scripted battles), and are allowed to freely run away without reprecussions (aside from the enemies occassionally following/continuing to attempt attacks). Volume II also Re-Introduces the Soul Unison system featured in the Shadow War Chronicles, and can be used whenever in control of the main character. From The Dark Chronicles onward, players can use Chaos Unisons as well as Soul Unisons. RPGMaker VX Version Since Volume I was skipped in lieu of more flashbacks to it in the first couple games of Volume II, the "Memory Compatibility" system was lost, however is made up by "Bonus Classes" that can be used after beating the game once. Since battles are conducted in Turn-Based Format, and players get full control over all of the actions of all the characters anyway, Summons were added as a "Trade-Off". There is a wider selection of Skills, Weapons, Armor, and Items avalible, as well as several Secret Boss Fights and a new area, "Wandering Abyss". Some of the Soul Unisons, such as the Guts Soul, were dropped due to slight changes in the story rendering their original obtainings null and void, but are expected to reappear in later titles. IRC Version Remake Due to staggering progress on the RPGMaker VX Version of the game, a new IRC Version of the game was made. This version utilizes PRPG's FreeChain Battle System, and allows multiple players to take on the guise of the other party members. With this new additon, all 10 of the Playable Characters can be controlled at once. It also includes a number of the features slated to be in the RPG VX version. Volume III (IRC Only) Volume III doesn't add much to the gameplay itself, except that some new Parkour moves are avalible. In addition, Soul Unisons are upgraded to CrossChanges (ChaosCrosses are still availible). Volume III also shows the premiere of the Style Change System (starting in the Avatar Chronicles). It also has the ability to acquire new Job Classes after beating the game once (this feature was placed into Volume II for the RPG-VX version). Volume IV (IRC Only) Volume IV changes the battle system to a Job-Based one. Each character recieves a number of Jobs specific to them, for instance, Dakota can have the "White Mage" Class. The CrossChanges and ChaosCrosses return, as well as a new "Beast Out" feature for Will and Dakota. Category:Games Category:SC